She wolf
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: A group of inexperienced people are trying to create another she-wolf. Jaime "stumbles" across a couple of the ghosts, finding Jeremy valid information. Read and find out what happens.


**She Wolf**

**Author:** **eccentricrabbit / Chrissy**

**Authors Note:** **Getting back into writing after quite some time. Please be gentle!**

--

"So, you just happened to bump into, possibly the only necromancer for miles around?" I hissed, glancing around to make sure no-one around me was giving me strange looks. I kept walking, and I tuned the ghost out for a while, until she appeared right in my path. It didn't actually do anything to me, walking into the ghost I mean... but it still doesn't seem right.

"Listen to me," she insisted, looking on the verge of breaking down. "It's still happening, you need to tell Elena," I leaned against the nearest building, and took out my cell phone, not to ring Elena, but just so that I could answer the ghost without looking like an idiot, talking to myself. At least with the phone to my ear, I could be having a conversation.

"What do I need to tell Elena?" I asked, trying to hide the irritation in my voice. I'd promised myself, just a few months ago - that I would do my best to help the ghosts that found me, or the ghosts I stumbled upon which seemed to happen more often than not. If Necromancer's could be found easily, then we would definitely not last very long. Ghosts would bombard us, day in and day out. It's not uncommon for a Necromancer to go... insane, but to imagine _never_ getting a break from ghost-duty. Then Necromancer's would have a very short life span.

"The she-wolves." The ghost nodded, enthusiastically waving her arms around, seeming to be excited that someone was finally listening. "They're trying to make a she-werewolf; like Elena. But we're not exactly... willing. I wouldn't have even known if it wasn't for Michaela," I didn't really know what she was talking about.

"Elena is the only female werewolf,"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. There are a group of people, the SWE's as the ghosts in the area are calling them, it stands for she-wolf-experimenters. They are trying to create a female werewolf, like Elena. Michaela had heard of werewolves, of Elena... otherwise we would have had no idea what these men were doing. But over time we have figured it out..." The ghost looked distracted, and another lady came and stood next to her.

"There's not much that any of us remember, I only know what is happening because I stayed in the area, and watched the others suffer. They-we are dying so fast."The second ghost told me. I sighed.

"There are a group of people trying to create a she-wolf, because Elena is the only female to survive so far?" I whispered the question, so that no-one else could hear me. The original ghost nodded. The second ghost brushed her fingers through her blond curls and made a sighing noise, she didn't seem very ghost-like for a moment.

"You have to help us." I looked at them both in turn, realising people around me would begin staring soon. Fingers brushed my arm, and warmth spread up from where the fingers had rested.

"Do you have some visitors Jaime?"

"I do indeed." I pretended to hang up the phone. The ghosts moved much closer, trying to touch Jeremy. "And they have something to say that will interest you." I turned to face him, gasping when I turned to look at him. Every time I'm away from him, I forget just how attracted I really am to him. I wanted to kiss those lips... right now. But deciding this wasn't the time I settled for brushing my fingers against them and leaning close to him as I spoke, taking in his body heat.

"These young ladies-" I began, but suddenly felt an over whelming sadness as it all hit me. These young women had been tortured, if I remembered correctly... Jeremy said Elena was in a lot of pain. And a danger to herself, and others. Did these people the 'SWE's' have any idea what they were putting them through?

"It's okay," the second ghost said. "We don't remember what happened. The only upsetting thing for me, was watching the other girls being tortured." Other girls. More than these two. I snapped out of it, and turned my eyes back to Jeremy.

"-someone tried to turn them into _she-wolves"._ I whispered. "They're being _tortured_." I watched the girls turn away, now that I had passed on the news they seemed relieved. Jeremy stiffened.

"Where?"

"They don't know." I guessed. I may have to follow though, I doubt I'll be able to do it on foot." I looked at the ghosts a few feet away. "Are you going to show me?"

"It is far. It's where the brick walls are, and the lake, and the cabins." The first ghost said. She and the other ghost muttered together, and then began to fade before my eyes.

"That's not very helpful!" I yelled at them. A very _human_ passerby glared at me. Jeremy was walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" I questioned, puffing as I tried to catch up. I had to run to keep up with his long powerful strides.

"I need to get back to the others. Do the ghosts know where it's happening? I heard whispers of it." He said. "A mutt passed on some information." Of course we weren't sure whether to believe it, and he could give no location." I shuddered hearing him call them ghosts. I should be used to death by now. But my heart reached out to these girls, neither were quite women yet really, early 20's, if that.

"No, she said it's far away, where there are bricks, a lake and some cabins. They'll hopefully return if we don't find the place." I paused, giving him the chance to speak. When he didn't, I continued..."They had to be difficult though, as always. Why not just give me direct instructions?"

"They recently died," Jeremy pointed out. "Would you be in the right mind to give clear instructions?"

"I've always wondered about that." I commented. "I think, by the time ghosts are strong enough to contact necromancers they are actually in the right mind. Right after they've died, I'm sure you would be right, but I also think they would be too weak to find me, or speak to me."

"I really have to get back, and explain it to Elena." He kissed me briefly on the lips, and dropped himself into his car with a quick grin. "I'll see you tonight?" I sighed again. That was a long way off, a good few hours at least.

"I guess so." He must have realised I was sighing in impatience, because he whizzed out of the carpark before I could get in another word. I wandered aimlessly for a bit, mulling over the information I had received today. Eventually I ended up at my apartment door. It looked so lonely, no cars out the front, no lights on, no noise. I unlocked my door, and locked it behind me. It might not keep the ghosts out, but it made me feel like I had a bit more privacy anyway.

**TBC?**

**What do you think?**

**I haven't read the books in a while, but I started this ages ago, after reading No Humans Involved.**


End file.
